DRIVE
by Atheniandream
Summary: DERAILED 4x14 Add-on. *RE-BETA'D* & Now not a One-Shot...God Damnit! (Mini-Ficlet Series)
1. Chapter 1

_Notes: Couldn't help it. I think everyone's gonna write one of these. Spoilers for DERAILED. (Previously Drive, on Tumblr. Think of it as an Add-on, as based on Promo this won't happen.)_

_BETA'D NOW._

* * *

**DRIVE  
**

* * *

He loathed the impulse to come here.

He was strictly _against_ it for more than enough reasons.

But this fire, this fury in him kept licking up in flames and these tiny little sharp pin pricks in his head and wave after wave of heartburn was sparking him like a firecracker.

Fifth Knock. _No Answer_. His eyes scrutinised the gold numbers, despising each one of them for their presence and making him angrier by the second.

He feels another flash of fury in him then, in her not answering, as he stamps his right foot on the floor, the aggravation hitting him like a brick wall.

He grabs his phone from his pocket, calling her home phone.

He hears the ringing reverberate out into the hall with a loud echo.

**Again**. _No answer_.

His eyes roam the speed dial, pressing the call button a little too harshly as he strides out of the apartment, Ray waiting sleekly against the dimly lit sidewalk.

"Harvey?"

When he hears her voice, he's torn between shouting and throwing the phone across the street.

His voice folds then, reigning it in. "_Where are you_?" He asks tightly, a sharp pain hitting his eye.

"I'm out…why?" She asks accusingly.

"Where are you?" He repeats, heavier this time.

"Harvey, can't this wait?" He hears her say casually on the other end. "No…_two olives_…" She says to someone in the background.

"No. It can't. Text me the address now." He orders back, putting the phone down.

It only occurs to him in transit, the address flashing up on his mobile's screen, that she's actually…_celebrating_ tonight.

**Celebrating her giant fuck up**.

_She doesn't even know…_

The car slows outside a bar; the Houndstooth Pub on 8th Avenue. Happy Hour Hotspot.

She's waiting outside, bag strung to her legs and an obliviousness about her that only riles him further.

"So, what is it that's interrupting my evening?" She asks pointedly, a humour in her eyes.

She double takes his form then, the squareness of his jaw. The steely look in his eye and this fire,

_A fire that's about to pop all over her &amp; 8th…_

"I just thought I'd pop by, whilst you're toasting to **your giant fuck up**, and let'cha know that opposing council has a video of _you_…stealing _a shit load of evidence_." He says, his hands in his pockets, his chin lifting for her untimely reaction as it begins to trickle down.

He watches the blood drain from her face, the slight bend in her leg. The crumble in her chest.

"Yeah." He affirms. "And they're pressing charges." He adds. "So, thankyou for royally fucking this up. I have to _defend_ you now, when all I can think of, is _firing_ you."

"Harvey, I-" She stumbles on the reply, giving her the time to meet her words, interrupting roughly.

"**_No, Donna_**." He says, watching her eyes fill gradually. "You don't get to say anything." He says, turning his back and walking stifly to the car.

"Harvey I'm…sorry." She says. He turns to see her closer than before, her eyes wide.

"Sorry doesn't get us out of this. Out of what **_you_** did." He says, pulling the car door opening with a heavy swing, as he slams it.

In the front he hears the words. "Is Ms Paulsen coming with us, Sir?" Ray asks through the rearview mirror.

"No Ray. She's not." He says. "**_Drive_**."

* * *

I couldn't help it. This is one giant fuck up!

Atheniandream ~


	2. Chapter 2

_NOTES: Just because my forceable day off led to my brain creating scenarios in my head once I watched the new ep... now not a one-shot. However, don't hold out for continuations just in case I flake due to business. Only posting now coz I'm finally off fo a day! A~  
_

_BETA'D COZ..Hotmess Grammar. XxX_

* * *

**_Love, it was enough to recognize_**

**_To see, I was the reason you feel sick inside_**

**_Fall in me_**

**_I'll let you bleed_**

**_'Cause you were fallin', I'm sorry, ah baby_**

_**'Cause you were fallin', I'm sorry, ah ~ 'Fall in Love'** By Phantogram_

* * *

As the car speeds away, everything in Donna Paulsen's world stopped.

Her breath. Her brain. Her ability to think. To analyse. To strategise.

The loud thudding comes into her ears then, like a steadily passing train, the warm uninvited slosh of acid in her stomach lashed as she watches her Boss's car round the corner as if on some chase.

"Oh shit," She mutters, hunching over, as she gagged.

It all comes in a wave then. The Tears. The realisation. The clarity of thought. The bitter taste.

_The Mess of it._

_She is going to jail. do not pass go. Do not collect your paycheck. Jail.  
_

As plain as murder in plain sight, with a watchful pin she fit the crime.

And as Harvey would say… _You can't dodge a video..._

She blinks, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand; the two sips of martini and tangerine stained bile spattered up her nine hundred dollar shoes almost to the ankle.

She inhales in a broken sputter, peering out through slightly running makeup for the nearest cab, as she side steps her gutteral sidewalk-blemished reaction to make the nearest one in time.

"Where to?" The cab driver asks half-heartedly, looking at her through the rear view mirror for some inclunation as she slops heavily like foam in water onto the back seat.

"Umm…" She mumbles, gathering herself.

Rather masochistically, Harvey's apartment is her first thought, flashes of clean white lines and streaming light entering her imagination. It's a thought that she dashes with a swallow as she mutters the address to her _next best guess_.

When the door opens over half an hour later, she stands, wide eyed, relieved that it's he who opens the door first.

"Donna, what's," He stumbles on his words with one look at her, his eyes roaming over the odd state of her, shoeless and at thier apartment at this hour. "What's wrong?" He asks, his face awakening the tapping of feet along the hall behind him, as dark hair rounds his shoulder, followed by inquisitive eyes.

Before long two pairs of worried eyes are staring at her.

"Hi guys...can I...come in, please?" She asks, an unsureness about her.

"Sure, of course." Mike insists first, gesturing her inside. She glides past them, as Rachel frowns, before following her friend quickly to the lounge to meet her.

"What's up?" Rachel asks, her considerate expression worriedly roaming over her taller friend's unheeled form, as she squeezes her rather pale cold hand.

She half smiles, disconnected as she looked to Mike. "Opposing counsel has a…video. Of _me._ Aquiring the files. Harvey uh…well. You can gather how Harvey is right now." She says.

"Oh shit." He says, his hand falling to his mouth. "Donna." He says, moving towards her for a moment with a withering look she would usually verbally pick up on.

"I'm sorry Mike." She says, looking to him. "I…I'm deep in shit."

"No sweetie, you're not…" Rachel chimes in, defending her honour. _Ever the supportive one..._

"No, Rach. She's right." Mike counters, looking to them both. "She's in **deep shit**. We all could be if Cahill gets a whiff of this." He says matter of factly, his eyebrows knitting together before he steps forward. "But we're going to fight it, Okay? We're here for you. You're not going to jail, Donna. I won't let that happen." He says, matching her eyes. "And no matter what he said, you know he won't either."

Somewhere in the back, she feels better being comforted by a fraud, than anyone else in the world.

She smiles limply, nodding. "Thank you, Mike." She says, her brow frowning in meaning as she feels the tension subside slightly.

That was all she needed…

Just from_ Harvey_ instead.

* * *

Just as an aside, I don't think that if Harvey's reaction is harsh that it's misjudged at all. I'm just writing a character option here, and I think Donna will we weirdly hurt if he doesn't support her, no matter how recklessly stupid she's been. I think that Mike, coz of his position and who he is will always support her fuck ups like she supports his. (Just in case of debate! lol)


End file.
